Co by było gdyby doszło do strzelaniny?
by The Queen of Crime
Summary: To jest alternatywne zakończenie (no trochę więcej niż zakończenie) odcinka 2x03.


Eleanor chwyciła buty oraz torebkę i po cichu wymknęła się z pokoju. Cisza jaka panowała w domu była dla niej nie do zniesienia. Dopiero gdy weszła do klubu, z którego muzykę słychać było już na parkingu, poczuła się lepiej. Po dwóch drinkach nareszcie była sobą. Do tego jeszcze taniec, który zdecydowanie podniósł jej poziom endorfin. Wydawałoby się, że wszystko jest w porządku. I było, do czasu, gdy kątem oka zauważyła błysk.

-Cześć Księżniczko. – nieznajomy mężczyzna mierzył do niej z pistoletu –Żegnaj Księżniczko.

Usłyszała huk, po mimo głośnej muzyki i silne uderzeni, gdy ktoś popchnął ją na ziemię, ratując tym samym jej życie. W klubie zrobiło się wielkie zamieszanie, wszyscy próbowali jak najszybciej go opuścić.

-Jasper?! – Len spojrzała na swojego wybawcę – Co ty tu…

-Uciekaj!

Ochroniarz jednym celnym ruchem zdjął strzelca. Nieznajomy upadł martwy na podłogę kilka metrów od nich.

-Jasper, krwawisz…

-Uciekaj! – popchnął ją w stronę wyjścia

-Nie zostawię cię tu. – odparła i delikatnie pociągnęła go w stronę zaplecza –Wyjdziemy tyłem.

-Schowaj się i zadzwoń po Jamesa.

Wyciągnęła komórkę.

-Będzie tu za chwilę. Karetka też.

-Len… - chwycił ją za rękę

-Nie umieraj, dobrze?

Paręnaście minut później krążyła po pustym szpitalnym korytarzu. James siedział na jednym z krzeseł i bacznie obserwował księżniczkę. Ciszę, która znów doprowadzała Len do szału przerwał jej brat.

-Lenny! – Liam podbiegł do niej i mocno przytulił

-To moja wina. – załkała, wtulając się w brata

-Wiesz, że nie.

-Jeżeli Jasper umrze, nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę.

-Będzie dobrze. – pocieszył ją, a w właściwie starał się ją pocieszyć

-Lord Beckwith na horyzoncie. – oznajmił James –Czy mam go zatrzymać?

Len pokręciła głową.

-Eleanor?

Spojrzała na niego zapuchniętymi od płaczu oczami. Liam puścił siostrę i podszedł do kolegi.

-Beck! – warknął, chwytając go za koszulę –Miałeś jej pilnować! Obiecałeś!

-Myślałem, że pojechała się zabawić.

-I dobrze myślałeś! Tylko dlaczego nie pojechałeś z nią?

-Wymknęła się. – starał się wytłumaczyć Beck

-Znasz ją, wiesz, że zawsze się wymyka.

Wymianę zdań między nimi przerwał lekarz.

-Co z nim? – spytała Eleanor

-Wasza Wysokość…

-Daruj sobie te tytuły, co z nim? – warknęła Len, lecz zaraz się zreflektowała –Przepraszam.

-Operacja udała się, ale pacjent źle zareagował na narkozę. – odparł lekarz

-To znaczy? – Len wyglądała jakby miała za chwilę zemdleć

-Jest śpiączce, nie potrafimy go dobudzić.

Liam objął siostrę, która prawie osunęła się na ziemię.

-Chcę go zobaczyć. – oznajmiła drżącym głosem księżniczka

-Ja również. – dodał Liam

-Oczywiście. Proszę za mną. – odparł i zaprowadził ich do pokoju, w którym leżał Jasper

Rodzeństwo weszło do środka i usiadło na krzesłach przy łóżku.

-Jak tata. – szepnęła, po jakimś czasie, Len, wypowiadając na głos to o czym jej brat właśnie pomyślał

-Będę na korytarzu. – oznajmił Liam, wstając

Skinęła głową.

-Jasper, obudź się. – chwyciła go za rękę, gdy zostali sami –Proszę. Straciłam już Roberta i tatę, nie mogę ciebie też stracić. Nie zostawiaj mnie. Proszę.

Mijały godziny a stan pacjenta się nie poprawiał. Eleanor niemal cały czas spędzała przy jego boku, czekając aż się wybudzi. Do Pałacu jechała tylko na chwilę, by się przebrać. Nie jadła, nie piła ani nie spała co niekorzystnie wpłynęło na jej zdrowie. W końcu lekarz zagroził, że nie będzie mogła odwiedzać Jaspera, dopóki porządnie nie wypocznie. Na nic się zdały groźby skierowane pod jego adresem, lekarz był nieugięty. Len w końcu skapitulowała. No prawie. Wprawdzie zaczęła jeść, ale kazała sobie przynieść fotel i spała w szpitalu. Dni ciągnęły się w nieskończoność, przynajmniej w odczuciu księżniczki, ale w końcu po ponad tygodniu…

-Len?

-Hej Jasper. – zerwała się z krzesła –Cieszę się, że się obudziłeś.

-Nic ci nie jest?

-Mnie? – uśmiechnęła się, po raz pierwszy od wielu dni – To ty zostałeś postrzelony i byłeś w śpiączce przez dziewięć dni.

-Co mnie ominęło?

-Od kilku dni nie pada deszcz, za to wartość dolara spadła. Moja matka znów sobie wstrzyknęła botoks. Zerwałam z Beckiem, a James to naprawdę spoko gość. A i w Szkocji urodziły się czworaczki.

-Len…

-W obliczu zagrożenia stwierdziłam, że wybaczam ci spanie z moją matką.

-To nawet nie było…

-Nie chcę znać szczegółów. – przerwała mu –Pójdę po lekarza.

Po paru dniach Jasper został wypisany ze szpitala. Był wieczór, gdy wrócił do Pałacu. Za wszelką cenę musi znaleźć księżniczkę i powiedzieć jej coś co prawdopodobnie zniszczy ich i tak już nadwątlone relacje. Znalazł ją na tarasie. Stała oparta o murek i wpatrywała się w ogród.

-Hej.

Drgnęła i odwróciła się do niego ze słabym uśmiechem.

-Wszystko w porządku? – spytała

-Tak. Len, musisz przestać się obwiniać. To nie była twoja wina.

-A właśnie, że moja. Gdybym nie poszła do tego klubu, nie musiałbyś mnie ratować

-Taką mam pracę.

-Przestań chrzanić, oboje wiemy, że nie o pracę chodzi. Nie jesteś już moim ochroniarzem.

-Muszę Ci coś powiedzieć. – chwycił ją za dłoń

-Co takiego? – spytała z niepokojem w głosie

-Zanim mnie aresztowałaś…

-Jasper…

-Daj mi skończyć. – poprosił –Zanim kazałaś mnie aresztować, zapytałaś po co, tak naprawdę, tu jestem. Moim pierwotnym zamiarem było…

-Szantażowanie mnie?

-Nie, szantaż był spontaniczny.

-Spontaniczny? – zaśmiała się

-Zagroziłaś, że mnie wyrzucisz, a ja naprawdę musiałem zostać w zamku.

-Dlaczego?

-Ponieważ… zamierzaliśmy cię okraść.

Spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.

-Co? – spytała drążącym głosem, cofając rękę

-Len…

-Dlaczego? – spytała i zaraz sama sobie odpowiedziała – Żeby się wzbogacić.

-Mogę to…

-Powiedziałeś „my". – przerwała mu

-Słucham?

-Powiedziałeś „zamierzaliśmy". Kim on jest?

-Ona. – poprawił ją

-To dziewczyna?

-Tak. – odparł

-Jeszcze lepiej. Kim ona jest?

-To nie jest ważne.

-Jest ważne, Jasper. – warknęła – Nie chcę znów zaufać złej osobie.

-W takim razie nie ufaj dziewczynie, z którą rozmawiałaś wtedy w klubie.

-Mandy?

-Ma na imię Samantha.

-Muszę się napić. – oznajmiła i szybkim krokiem ruszyła do swojej sypialni

Odczekał chwilę i ruszył za nią. Przed jej pokojem zastał Jamesa.

-Jest w paskudnym humorze.– oznajmił pan Hill –Zostawię was na chwilę.

Jasper skinął głową i zapukał. Nie usłyszał „proszę" ani „wejdź", ale i tak to zrobił. Zastał ją siedzącą na łóżku z głową opartą na kolanach. Zamknął drzwi.

-Len…

-To wszystko? – zapytała cicho –Masz jeszcze jakieś tajemnice?

-Mam ich wiele, ale żadna z nich nie dotyczy bezpośrednio ciebie. – usiadł obok niej –Jeżeli chcesz mogę ci je zdradzić.

-Nie chcę. – odparła –Myślę, że kiedyś to właśnie ta tajemniczość mnie pociągała.

-A teraz?

-A teraz mam ochotę cię zabić, ale nie mam już naładowanej broni pod toaletką, na szafie ani w kominku. – warknęła

-Przepraszam. Jest mi naprawdę bardzo przykro.

-I dobrze. – odparła, sięgając po butelkę wódki – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mam problem z zaufaniem, tak?

-Tak. Uwierz mi, zrobiłbym wszystko żeby cofnąć czas i…

-I co? Nie szantażowałbyś mnie? Nie przespałbyś się z moją matką? I jeszcze kradzież. Tak z ciekawości co planowałeś zwinąć?

-Faktycznie chciałem cię okraść, ale później…

-Później zacząłeś mnie szantażować. – przerwała mu

-Zakochałem się w tobie. – oznajmił i zabrawszy jej butelkę pociągnął z niej solidny łyk

-Co? Dlaczego?

-Nie planowałem tego. – zaczął, oddając jej butelkę –Ale gdy cię poznałem, zacząłem poznawać, zrozumiałem, że nie jesteś taka jak opisują cię gazety. Nie jesteś tylko imprezową, będącą wiecznie na haju, księżniczką. Jesteś silną, piękną i wrażliwą kobietą, często będącą na haju tylko dlatego, że nie potrafisz sobie inaczej poradzić z tym, że wszyscy cię zawodzą. Len, wiem, że schrzaniłem.

-No co ty nie powiesz. – skomentowała z sarkazmem

-Naprawdę wiem, że schrzaniłem.

-I jak masz zamiar to naprawić?

-Słucham?

-Szantażowałeś mnie, uprawiałeś ze mną seks, teraz nie ma to znaczenia czy był przyjemny czy też nie, przespałeś się moją matką, chciałeś mnie okraść i straciłeś moje zaufanie. – wyliczyła na palcach –Mimo tego byłeś przy mnie kiedy potrzebowałam wsparcia, uratowałeś mi życie i zakochałeś się we mnie, co nie jest chyba najłatwiejsze sądząc po wszystkich moich nieudanych związkach. Wybaczam ci, ale prawdopodobnie długo nie zapomnę jak bardzo mnie zraniłeś. Mojego zaufania tak szybko nie odzyskasz. Będziesz musiał na to zapracować, Jasper.

-Zrobię wszystko…

-Nie obiecuj mi nic. – kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu –Po prostu to zrób. Nie chcę się znów rozczarować.

-Dobrze, ale jedno ci obiecuję – nie zostawię cię, nigdy.

Spojrzała na niego i przez dłuższą chwilę mu się przyglądała.

-Len? Wszystko w porządku?

-Właśnie sobie uświadomiłam, że... no nieważne. Mam zamiar teraz się położyć spać.

-Mam wyjść?

Chciała żeby został, ale bała się, że…

-Nie. – odparł cicho

Gdy James wszedł rano do sypialni księżniczki zastał ich śpiących, przytulonych do siebie. Wycofał się więc z uśmiechem i zamknąwszy drzwi dał im się samym obudzić.

Obudzili się sami, parędziesiąt minut później. A właściwie to Jasper się obudził. A widok, jaki zastał tego poranka był chyba jednym z najcudowniejszych, jakie dane było mu oglądać w całym jego życiu. Na jego piersi spoczywała właśnie rozczochrana główka brytyjskiej księżniczki. Znaczy nie był to oczywiście pierwszy raz kiedy obudził się z nią w łóżku, ale tym razem było to zupełnie coś innego. Lenny oddychała spokojnie i delikatnie uśmiechała się przez sen. Przez dłuższy czas leżał bez ruchu, obserwując ją.

-Przestań się tak patrzeć. – zażądała, otwierając nagle oczy

-Nie śpisz? – zdziwił się

-Już nie. – odparła, przeciągając się

-Len, nie widziałaś Jaspera? – spytał Liam, wchodząc z impetem do pokoju siostry –A więc to miał na myśli James, kiedy oznajmił mi, ze śpisz i lepiej ci nie przeszkadzać. – stwierdził patrząc na swojego ochroniarza

-Dokładnie. – potwierdził pan Hill za drzwi

-My nie… -zaczął Jasper

-Jasne, jasne. – Liam wyglądał na rozbawionego całą sytuacją

-Czego potrzebujesz bracie? – spytała Eleanor

-Mojego ochroniarza, muszę… coś załatwić na mieście. – odparł książę Henstridge –Musimy iść. Jasper, jeszcze zdążysz nacieszyć się moją siostrą.

-My… a z resztą nieważne.

Po chwili obaj mężczyźni kierowali się w stronę… tuneli.

-Mamy coś nowego na temat strzelca z klubu? – spytał Liam, wchodząc za ochroniarzem do pomieszczenia w piwnicy, które stało się nowym sekretnym centrum dowodzenia

-Wiemy już kto to jest. – odparł Jasper, podając księciu teczkę

-Nie… - Liam wpatrywał z niedowierzaniem w dane osobowe strzelca

-A jednak. – stwierdził pan Hill, dołączając do nich –Przyrodni brat żony Lorda Twysdena Beckwitha II.

-Byłej żony. Przyrodnie rodzeństwo było ze sobą bardzo blisko. Kobieta nie mogła się pogodzić z tym, że mąż ją zostawił dla Len, więc namówiła brata, który notabene odsiedział kilka lat za rozbój z bronią w ręku, żeby zabił Eleanor. – skonkretyzował Jasper

-Zgłosiliśmy to już na policję. Była żona Twysdena Beckwitha II właśnie jest przesłuchiwana.

-Trzeba powiedzieć Lenny. –stwierdził Jasper

-Ona zdaje się w ogóle o ty nie pamiętać, może nie rozdrapujmy już tego. – odparł książę –To ją całkowicie zniszczy, ona tego nie przeżyje

-Nie przeżyje jak się dowie, że coś przed nią ukrywaliśmy. Liam, powiedziałeś, że wszyscy ją zawodzą. My nie możemy się do tych wszystkich zaliczać.

-Okej, powiedzmy jej.

-Powiem jej. – zaoferował się Jasper, na co pan Hill poklepał go pokrzepiająco po plecach

-Świetnie, a później możesz ze spokojem wrócić do jej łóżka. – oznajmił Liam –Ale jeżeli jeszcze raz skrzywdzisz moją siostrę to przysięgam, że cię zabiję.

-Jak znów to schrzanię, to sam się zabiję. – odparł Jasper, wychodząc z pomieszczenia

Na piętrze prawie wpadł na Królową, jednak ta zdawała się nie zauważać nic z wyjątkiem wianka ze stokrotek, który niosła w ręce.

-Len? – wszedł nieśmiało do jej sypialni –Muszę Ci coś powiedzieć.

Siedziała na fotelu i przeglądała kolorowy magazyn.

-Wiesz, fajnie jest być księżniczką. – zaczęła –Możesz rozkazywać wszystkim, a oni musze cię zaprowadzić i wpuścić tam gdzie sobie życzysz. Nawet tam, gdzie pracują w sekrecie trzej muszkieterowie.

-Len…

-Cieszę się, że chciałeś mi powiedzieć, ale już wiem. – wstała gwałtownie –Muszę się przewietrzyć.

Zeszła do ogrodu, stanowczo odmawiając jakiejkolwiek ochrony.

-Eleanor…

-Beck?! – spojrzała na niego zdziwiona i lekko przestraszona –Co ty tu robisz?

-Przyszedłem porozmawiać. – odparł, podchodząc do niej

Rozejrzała się dookoła, ale jak na złość nikogo nie było w pobliżu. Poczuła się nieswojo.

-Eleanor. – szepnął jej d ucha

Cofnęła się, próbując zapanować nad drżeniem rąk.

-Po co tu przyszedłeś?

-Porozmawiać.

-Chodźmy do Pałacu…

Złapał ją z rękę.

-Beck! To boli! – krzyknęła, próbując się wyrwać

-Wycofaj zarzuty przeciwko mojej żonie. – rozkazał, ściskając ją jeszcze mocniej

-Nie! – szarpnęła rękę – Puść mnie!

-Ona nie może trafić do więzienia!

-Chciała mnie zabić. – warknęła Len

-To był błąd, że od niej odeszłam i przyjechałem do ciebie.

-Świetnie, w takim razie odwal się ode mnie. – dziewczyna cały czas próbował mu się wyrwać, ale był za silny –Puść mnie!

-Odsuń się od niej!

-Jasper… - Eleanor odetchnęła z ulgą

-Odsuń się od niej! – powtórzył Frost, mierząc do Becka z pistoletu

-Czy ty…

-Odsuń się, albo strzelę ci najpierw w kolano, później w ramię a na końcu w łeb.

Po chwili w pałacowym ogrodzie pojawił się pan Hill z grupą ochroniarzy.

-No już Lordzie Beckwith, proszę robić co mówi. Niechże będzie pan rozsądny.

Mężczyzna puścił Księżniczkę, która zaraz znalazła się w bezpiecznych ramionach swojego byłego ochroniarza. Sam Twysden został skuty i odprowadzony do aresztu.

-Czy to się wreszcie skończy? – spytała Eleaor, szlochając

-Wierzę, że tak. – odparł Jasper, tuląc ją do piersi –Wszystko będzie dobrze.


End file.
